ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Puppetmaster:Easy Magic Skill Up
PuppetMaster Skill ups Guide for Magic Newest and best way to skill magic: find a Lair Reive or Colonization Reive which allows you to stay OUT of agro range and deploy your Auto on the nest/root/whatever! Move back as far as possible without leaving the reive. Setup a six line macro with a dark maneuver and wait 60 command on each line and check on it every 6-10 minutes to keep your auto's MP up. (If you have a couple of refresh items like Marotte Claws or a Contriver's Cape you could just afk and never need to check on your auto.) Dia can't miss, so every time your auto casts the spell it lands, regardless of how low its magic skill is. You will also get melee skills, but they will be very slow if your auto isn't skilled. My auto was able to hit every so often, even with a starting skill of 18. This is a Simple Way to skill up your puppet magic skill using the Soulsoother Head. First you need these attachments equipped; *Mana Booster *Damage Gauge *Auto-Repair Kit *Condenser (This is not needed but can come in handy.) *Optic Fiber (This is not needed but it seems to help a little bit.) *Percolator (This is not needed but it seems to help a little bit.) After that you need to head to Beadeaux and head past the First Afflictor and keep going until you see one around F-10 on the map. Make sure you have a magic skill of 90+ before attempting, because of Cursna. Once at an Afflictor with the pugils around it, attack a pugil so you get hate. Then make sure you move your puppet far enough away from the pugil so he won't attack, but make sure you're near the Afflictor. Once the puppet is far enough away hit Deploy and your puppet starts spamming Cursna on you, thereby giving you skill ups. This way will take a while to get skill ups but I started from skill level 250 and when I came out about 5 or 6 hours later I was 300. This is a good way to get skill ups if you have spare time. on information Nipun: My Pup is level 64 and I ran into this guild and I have to say it works well. I'm just here to add more information to make a smooth run. As we know, not matter the level you are lower level mobs still take some HP from you and you will find yourself to run out of the curse, and have the Automation heal you. So there are some things. Macro the dark maneuver: */pet "dark maneuver" */pet "dark maneuver" */pet "dark maneuver" */pet "dark maneuver" */pet "dark maneuver" */pet "dark maneuver" This is so that you can have your automation stay up with his mp regain. I was finding myself using the same macro three times and decided just to macro it. saves you time. Also take to note that you might have a chance on overloading so try not to over do it. Gear set: *Earth Staff : physical damage -20% *Empress Hairpin : evasion +10 *Dodge Earring x2: evasion +6 *Jelly Ring : physical damage -5% *Patronus Ring: physical damage -2% That is just some gear that I used so that I don't have to be focused on my HP and let the Automation do this thing. Not that you need it, but I don't want to set here looking for a skill up. Only thing I want to worry about is my Automation keeping its MP up. info with the [[Percolator] add a /pet "water maneuver" in so it your [[Percolator effect kicks in and help with more skill ups.